dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Guromescai Paragon (3.5e Racial Paragon Class)
Guromescai Paragons Despite being a lineage of two races, guromescai are distinctly unique in their appearance, mannerisms and traits. However, they attain some of their malaquian heritage's ability along with the innate magical natures of merfolk. Guromescai paragons are able to focus on expanding their capabilities as practitioners of the arcane arts while also gaining a few traits that expand their racial prowess. Making a Guromescai Paragon The ability to cast spells is always a mighty boon, but such studies do little to build up their delicate bodies, so they are ever wary of danger. Abilities: A guromescai paragon often has a high ability score for whichever key ability modifies her spell casting. Her Dexterity is important to improve her maneuverability in combat for avoiding taking hits and acting early in the initiative count. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 3d4 ×10 gp (75 gp). Starting Age: Simple. Class Features Guromescai paragons advance their spell casting abilities as well as expand upon their racial talent for swimming and develop the telepathy of their malaquian parentage. All of the following are class features of the guromescai paragon. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Guromescai paragons are proficient with all simple weapons. They are not proficient with any type of armor or shield. Armor typically interferes with a guromescai paragon’s gestures, which can cause her spells with somatic components to fail. : At 1st level, a guromescai paragon progresses in spellcasting as if she had gained a level in an arcane spellcasting class (including spells per day, spells known and caster level as applicable). If she is a first level character, she may choose a base arcane spellcasting class in which to advance her spellcasting from. She gains no other class features of that class. (Ex): At 1st level, she can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of shadowy illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. As a spellcaster, she can read a scroll as long as even the tiniest candle flame is next to her as a source of light. (Su): At 1st level, a guromescai paragon may communicate via mental transference with other creatures of at least 3 Intelligence that she shares a common language with. This requires that she be touching the creature to allow wordless, silent communication between them. (Ex): At 2nd level, the dualistic magical nature of a guromescai paragon's blood is realized. She may treat herself as either a malaquian or merfolk for the purposes of breeding. If she breeds with either of these races, she may choose to be treated as a guromescai to breed true guromescai offspring. (Ex): At 2nd level, a guromescai paragon’s swim speed is faster than the norm for her race by +10 feet. This bonus applies only when she is not wearing heavy armor or carrying a heavy load. (Ex): At 3rd level, a guromescai paragon gains a +2 racial bonus to her Dexterity score. (Su): At 3rd level, a guromescai paragon is capable of generating a weak form of telepathy. Creatures with at least 3 Intelligence that share a common language and are within 30 feet of the guromescai paragon are able to understand mental communication and communicate back. As the communication is unfocused, all available creatures within the radius may "hear" the guromescai paragon, but not understand her. Guromescai Paragon Starting Package Weapons: Shortspear, light crossbow. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 2 + Int modifier. Feat: Combat Casting. Spells Known: as sorcerer :0-level spells—''detect magic, ''ghost sound, light, read magic :1st-level spells—''color spray, ''sleep Gear: 10 bolts, backpack, hammock (bedroll), spell component pouch Gold: 42 gp. Campaign Information Playing a Guromescai Paragon Religion: Guromescai paragons will often follow those deities with the Water and Magic domains most commonly. Other Classes: Due to her natural charm, she will often get along with most other classes (at least those willing to get along with others). Combat: A guromescai paragon stays back, using her spells to buff her allies, de-buff her opponents, manipulate the battle field and wield destructive arcane energies, all while staying protected and out of harm's way. Advancement: A guromescai paragon often sticks with her initial spellcasting class before moving on to a Prestige Class that suits her personal style. Guromescai Paragons in the World Willing to explore and wander the lands, a guromescai paragon will seek out any place she feels welcome and useful. Daily Life: A day is a time to practice skills, earn your way in the world, make and maintain friendships, examine your self worth and purpose and place in the world. Guromescai paragons are driven by interpersonal relationships and the need to fit in and contribute. Notables: Usima Guromescai, one of the earlier guromescai (and the reason the term became used to describe the race in general) was a traveling scholar and channeler of great arcane power, as well as civil rights activist. In her later years, she pushed forward for equal rights for races often considered "monstrous". Her record for the quickest swim of the 5 Channels remains unbroken to this day, nearly four centuries later. Organizations: Most often, guromescai paragons stick with their arcane peers, or among their friends, however, when they do gather together, they form deep friendships and camaraderie that stems from having a thin racial identity. NPC Reactions: Small town folk will often be initially put off by guromescai, both because of their appearance and because of their arcane powers. Cosmopolitan areas, which are used to that sort of this, often take little notice of such things, and treat them just like any other adventurer type. Often, it is the guromescai paragon's charming personality that warms the hearts of others and shifts their attitudes. Guromescai Paragon Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (geography) or Knowledge (local) can research guromescai paragons to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Guromescai Paragons in the Game Guromescai paragons are most often utilitarian mages, helping out others with their magical skill. They may back up troops and militia or simply do whatever their whims bring them to do. Adaptation: A divine spellcasting guromescai paragon that functions more as a traveling healer, replacing the arcane spellcasting progression with divine spellcasting progression as well as a d6 HD instead of a d4 HD. Sample Encounter: Spending a day looking over a sea shrine, she relaxes. She is initially friendly toward visitors if they approach with civility. If the PCs spot her first, they may mistake her as a monster, to which she will respond with guarded attack whilst trying to communicate with them. If she spots them first, she will take cover and watch the PCs actions from a safe hiding distance. If the PCs do anything disrespectful to the shrine, she will attack. If the PCs honor the shrine, she will show herself and offer her aide. She is well versed in any recent local events the PCs may be interested in. If the PCs gain her trust, she will likely be flirty and joyous after only a few minutes. EL 3: ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Racial Paragon Class